1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a device for detecting the rotation of a rotating body. 2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional device for detecting the rotation of a rotating body has been constructed in complex, so that it is very difficult to automatically assemble the device by such as a robot thereby resulting in expensiveness for mass production.